


A Not So Lonely Birthday

by tattoosanta



Series: Poly Ship UA [20]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, birthday fic, it's the kitten's birthday i had to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-07 19:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5468264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattoosanta/pseuds/tattoosanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou was used to spending his birthday on his own. His father had started that little tradition in middle school after his mother died. That's probably why he was so surprised when he came back from a short walk to company on his couch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Not So Lonely Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> The reason my single parent AU isn't being updated right now! (Also Christmas presents but those will be uploaded on Thursday.)  
> Since it's my child's birthday, I figured I'd write something for him. 
> 
> I hope it's not too terrible haha ;A;

With his father out until mid January, Seijuurou found himself attempting to pass the time alone in the large manor. As much as he disliked the man, he was lonely all by himself. Especially considering the upcoming event, it felt as though Masaomi was trying to say he'd rather spend time with people he barely knew than his own child.

"It's nothing new..." The redhead mumbled to himself as he tried to reconcile his father's lack of presence. "He's usually gone this time of year, anyway." Regardless, he couldn't help but feel kind of hurt by it. He'd started being alone for his birthday in middle school, so it really wasn't anything new. "So why am I suddenly so upset...?" 

In an effort to forget his loneliness, Seijuurou decided to get up and take a walk. Nobody was home that day anyway, he might as well attempt to make the best of it. He pulled on a long sleeved shirt, a jacket, and warm socks before heading down to the main room, then sighed as he looked around the empty, cold looking house. "What a sad place to be..." He mumbled as he pocketed his keys and slipped on his shoes. 

"Oh well... Nothing to do about it, I suppose." He glanced at the time on his phone before pocketing it and setting out to take a short walk. The air outside was frigid, so he didn't feel like staying out for much longer than he had to. It would be a short walk; just something to clear his head and make him feel better. He'd go home afterward and make something for lunch, then find something else to do.

What he hadn't expected when he got back was to find someone—well, two someones—sitting on his couch waiting for him. "Did I leave the door unlocked again...?" He really needed to start watching himself if that was the case. How many times had people just invited themselves inside while he was gone because he'd left the door unlocked?

"No, I still have the key you gave me." The taller of the two—Shintarou, by the sounds and looks of it—stated as he stood up. "I would have chastised you if you had left it unlocked." He paused, sighed, and adjusted his glasses before offering a gentle smile. "Anyway, that's not what we're here for." 

"Oh?" Seijuurou quirked an eyebrow curiously. "Then what could you be here for? Anything special?" 

Shintarou rolled his eyes in amusement. "Don't fake ignorance with me, Seijuurou. You know what day it is." With that, the taller of the two leaned down and pressed a gentle kiss to his boyfriend's lips. "Happy birthday." 

"Thank you." Seijuurou smiled softly, a light blush dusting his cheeks. "I hadn't been expecting visitors today, but this is a pleasant surprise." His attention turned to the person still sitting on the couch, then back up at Shintarou curiously. "Who's with you?" 

With that, the other person stood and turned around, a bright smile on his face. "Who do you think it is~?" Kazunari. Of course he would be the one to come with Shintarou on such a day. His grin only widened as he approached the other two and threw his arms around Seijuurou's neck. He placed a big kiss on the redhead's cheek and chuckled. "Happy birthday, Sei-chan~!" 

"Thank you, Kazunari." Seijuurou offered a small, bashful smile toward his other boyfriend and rubbed the back of his neck after the black haired boy let go.

He sighed and looked from Kazunari to Shintarou, then back again. "You do know you didn't have to come all the way up here just to tell me that, right?" 

"What?" Kazunari blinked in shock. "You think we came all the way up here just to say 'happy birthday'?" He couldn't believe what he'd just heard; it totally floored him. "Come on, Sei-chan, give us more credit than that! We're not just going to leave after we wish you happy birthday."

Seijuurou blinked and opened his mouth to argue, but got interrupted by Shintarou as he added his own piece to the conversation. "He's right, Seijuurou. We're not just up here to give our good wishes and leave." He'd have thought the redhead would've known that. Then again, Seijuurou _was_ kind of dense... 

"Is... Is that so?" The shortest of the three asked quietly and averted his eyes. Despite himself, he was incredibly happy they had decided to come and at least give him their good wishes. He hadn't been expecting anything, but the surprise was nice. "What else are you here for, then?"

Kazunari rolled his eyes and shook his head a little bit. "What do you think we're here for, silly?" He moved over and playfully elbowed Seijuurou in the side, a knowing smirk playing across his face. "I mean, we don't have anything to give you other than ourselves, but we thought we'd at least spend some time with you! It is your birthday, after all."

"I see..." Seijuurou nodded a little bit, attempting to keep his composure even as the tender, elated smile spread across his features. It was one of those rare moments when his entire face lit up, and it seemed like his dark crimson eyes started to shine. Definitely one of the moments that made both of his boyfriends fall head over heels all over again. "Well, I'm happy to have you stay here for the day." 

Kazunari sighed, completely bewitched by the redhead's sweet grin. "Great, because we were planning on staying anyway. Weren't we, Shin-chan?"

Shintarou nodded, a small, bemused smirk briefly passing his features. "It's cold outside, anyway. I'd rather not spend the whole day on trains." Which was only mostly true. 

Seijuurou chuckled quietly and nodded his agreement. "It is rather cold outside." A good look at his own cheeks and nose would have told him that, as they were still tinted slightly pink from his escapade through the fresh snow not ten minutes ago. "Since it is so cold, why don't we go to my room and warm up?"

"Good idea, Sei-chan!" Kazunari beamed and grabbed Seijuurou by the wrist, beginning to drag him up the stairs to his room and leaving Shintarou to follow after them. "Maybe we can take a nap or something, too!" At that, the black haired boy turned his head back just slightly to give Seijuurou a look that just screamed 'I'm going to make you sleep whether you want to or not'. 

Seijuurou whined a little bit as he was drug up the stairs much too quickly and practically thrown onto his bed. "Kazunari... Don't do that..." 

Kazunari giggled deviously, only to stop as he was tossed onto the bed himself, his giggling turning to a shriek of surprise. Reaching out to catch himself didn't do him any good either, as he simply landed on the bed beside Seijuurou with a soft thud and a muffled "oomph". 

Seijuurou covered his mouth, but his quiet and airy giggles still filled the room. He let out his own yelp of shock when Shintarou lay down beside him and wrapped his arms around his waist, then sighed as Kazunari squirmed over and did the same thing—with much more difficulty. 

They lay quietly for a moment, simply content in each other's company, before Kazunari finally broke the silence. "You know what?" He started, a determined glint in his eyes. 

"What's that, Kazunari?" Seijuurou asked quietly, clearly beginning to drift off in Shintarou's arms. If Kazunari didn't say what he wanted to quickly, he might not be awake to hear it. 

"I've decided; I want to spend every single one of your birthdays with you." The point guard grinned slowly, watching the surprise replace the sleepiness in the redhead's eyes. "I don't know about Shin-chan, but I want to make sure you never spend another birthday alone."

Shintarou nodded slowly and pressed a kiss to Seijuurou's cheek. "I think I'll do that too." He mumbled softly, smiling gently as Seijuurou turned his head to look at him with equal amounts of surprise. "It's a promise. You won't have to spend another year alone on your birthday as long as we're around." 

Seijuurou sat quietly for a moment, processing what he had just been told, then he smiled. A few tears came to the corners of his eyes, slipping out silently as he closed them and took a deep breath. "Thank you." He whispered, barely coherent as the drowsiness began to set in once again. 

Kazunari smiled happily and exchanged a look with Shintarou before reaching his hand up to move Seijuurou's bangs and press a kiss to his forehead. "Anything for you, Sei-chan. Especially on your special day." He paused a moment. "Get some sleep, sweetheart."

"Mm..." Seijuurou nodded slowly and pressed himself up against Shintarou as the taller boy squeezed him tightly. Maybe having his father gone for his birthday wasn't so bad after all. Especially if he got to spend time with the two people he loved more than anything.


End file.
